In my British Patent Application No. 2,314,614A, I described an explosion-suppressing barrier comprising a rigid support member such as a wall of blocks or tanks, rupturable liquid-filled containers being supported on the blocks in the form of bags and/or being defined by cavities in the blocks. Examples of these barriers are shown in FIGS. 1 to 3.